le petit escargot
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot yaoi] résumé ? nan sauf qu'il ne faut pas vous fier au titre et que c pas un nawak lol


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T **

**CoupleS** **: faut lire**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Cadeau anniversaire mon tit padawan ! Shiny ! Anniv+Noël tout plein de bonheur et de bisous ! Sorry pour le retard :)**

**Mici** **reviews : à tous ! Vous ai déjà répondu ! ****Une** **fic de plus ? Of, vous n'êtes plus à ça près XD**

* * *

**Le petit escargot.**

¤

**28 Décembre AC 205, chez…**

¤

- Maxwell, il reste des bières ? J'ai fini la mienne.

- Ouep. Dans le frigo, Fei.

- Je suis mort.

- Peux rien faire pour toi, vieux. Tro, vas-y, t'es plus près.

- Je peux pas, chuis dans le pouf.

- Oh. Yuy…

- Négatif. Je travaille, moi.

- Tu serais plus crédible si t'étais pas affalé sur le divan. Winner, t'es debout.

- Tu m'as pris pour ta copine, toi.

¤

Ils étaient tous réunis chez Duo pour un débriefing, comme souvent depuis trois ans. En fait, depuis que Quatre, Heero et Duo avaient décidé qu'être Preventer y avait pire comme dernier choix.

Bah oui, stopper une rébellion ça achevait. On avait pas forcément envie de remettre le couvert.

Wu Fei et Trowa l'avaient compris avant, Wu Fei ayant pris ses fonctions en AC 196 (surnommé « le galérien » par Duo) et Trowa, « le Tanguy » (dixit sa propre sœur), en AC 198.

¤

Oui, « le Tanguy ». Catherine avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire comprendre à son frère qu'il fallait couper le cordon ombilical.

Trowa aimait bien le cirque mais ce n'était pas le but de sa vie, elle le voyait à son regard désespérément vide pendant les représentations, malgré le costume ridicule parce qu'il fallait savoir garder son sérieux en portant… ça.

Et ce n'était pas dû au professionnalisme car plaisanterie à part, Trowa n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

¤

Selon elle, Trowa restait pour elle. Et elle avait besoin d'un frère, pas d'une nounou ou d'un garde du corps. « Tu n'as jamais été aussi content que lorsque t'as mené ta propre enquête quand mini poil de carotte a déclaré L3 indépendante. Soit tu as ça dans le sang, soit tu en as marre du cirque ! Alors ouste, trouve-toi ce que tu veux faire et sois heureux surtout », lui avait-elle dit. Malgré ses problèmes de mémoire – en particulier son petit problème avec Duo -, il n'oublierait jamais les actes qu'il avait commis. Mais il lui fallait aller de l'avant.

¤

- Winner tu es un infâme traître.

- Et toi, Wu Fei, un poivrot sans aucune manière. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre.

- Serais-tu une mouche, Winner ?

- Non Wu Fei, c'est toi qui portes des lunettes.

¤

Le dit jeune homme avait cherché, tenté, expérimenté, tout et n'importe quoi, après tout il avait été « acteur » très brièvement.

Ça avait fait beaucoup rire la bande, surtout Quatre qui avait réussi à se procurer un exemplaire du 1000000000ème (nanard) remake de «Tarzan, l'homme singe » avec « Tim Burton » dans le rôle principal. Le genre de truc que même en ayant des problèmes de mémoire, on ne parvenait pas à oublier. Vu que le film avait fait un plus que bide, l'ex pilote 03 avait pensé que personne n'aurait eu vent de cette expérience.

¤

C'était très mal connaître Quatre. Très mal le connaître et il le connaissait moins bien qu'il le croyait, à l'époque. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Quatre refuser un mariage arrangé. A côté de ça, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé accepter un mariage arrangé non plus. Quatre et une vie amoureuse qui ne soit pas platonique ça n'allait pas avec sa blondeur de belle au bois dormant.

Quatre avait une sorte d'aura virginale assez ridicule compte tenu du passé qu'il avait eu, il était victime de son apparence et même ceux qui pouvaient se targuer de le connaître le mieux, avaient tendance à tomber dans le panneau comme des débutants, même après tant d'années. Avoir une certaine pureté ne signifiait ni être naïf, ni être excessivement innocent.

¤

- Quoi, Winner, c'est un s'il te plaît que tu veux ?

- Hmm ça dépend ? A quel point tu as soif ?

¤

Trowa n'aurait jamais pensé que pendant la crémaillère de Duo, en AC 201, Quatre, en salopette en jean bleue tâchée de peinture et rien en dessous, prendrait ce genre de conversation avec lui qui, en jeans noir sans rien au dessus. Le blond lui avait en effet confié, entre deux délicats petits fours et trois exquises bouchées à la reine qu'il avait fait livrer chez Duo pour l'occasion, que son plus grand fantasme serait de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'il aimait là, sur la table, au milieu des délicats petits fours et des exquises bouchées à la reine. En le regardant dans les yeux très fort. Très, très fort, en l'hypnotisant presque de ses yeux turquoise, entre vert et bleu, pervers et délicieux. Et amoureux. Très, très. Et Trowa s'était retrouvé très surpris, très heureux et très con. Si, si, très, très. Surtout quand Duo, passant par là et interrompant la scène, lui avait demandé si c'était un saucisson qu'il avait de caché dans son pantalon. Mais revenons en AC 198.

¤

- C'était quoi ce bruit ?

- Range ton flingue, 'Ro, c'est juste Trowa qui a pété dans le pouf. Hey ! Tu casses, tu payes !

- Je n'ai pas pété, je me suis juste un peu mieux installé. L'est vieux ce pouf. Et puis c'est mon pouf, je ne repaie rien du tout.

- Mais non, Tro ne pète pas, voyons. Il a juste une manière particulière de jouer de la trompette. Faut croire qu'au cirque on en apprend des choses ! A défaut de le payer traite-le avec respect

¤

Le soir même ils avaient tenté discrètement une chevauchée fantastique sur le pouf de l'enfer (la table étant occupée et les scrupules un peu noyés dans leur amour naissant mais surtout mignonnement dans le champ') – encore sous plastique à l'époque. Mais ce fut là que Trowa découvrit qu'il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'asseoir sur cet énorme pouf.

Ils n'avaient rien fait que s'enlacer et s'embrasser sur ce pouf souvenir de leurs premières étreintes et d'une franche rigolade, après avoir basculé sur le côté.

Duo avait énormément ri ce soir-là, en les trouvant sur le pouf, disant que Trowa avait découvert avant l'heure son cadeau de noël.

Et Duo avait doublement raison, après tout Trowa avait reçu un Quatre sur canapé.

¤

Après divers chemins de traverse, Trowa avait fini par trouver et se trouver. Oui il savait être Preventer au moins. Et ça lui plaisait plus qu'être une cible sur une roue. Et puis ça payait mieux aussi. Pas de raison existentielle. Il suffisait d'être épanoui pour changer d'attitude, Trowa n'était pas un boute-en-train, mais il n'était pas le plus silencieux non plus. On avait plus envie de parler quand on avait quelque chose à dire.

¤

- Je n'ai pas pété je te dis. Je ne ferais pas ça à mon pouf.

- Que tu dis, que tu dis, Barton.

- Ouais menteur. Le bruit il vient de ton côté. On t'a pas appris qu'un foireux + un vieux pouf en cuir ça donne grillé ? Concert gratuit ?

- …

¤

Une bonne chose tout de même avec son nouveau métier : il avait pu suivre une thérapie gratuitement et après quatre longues années, il était en mesure de dire que ses problèmes de mémoire étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Si la vie qu'il avait menée l'avait rendu imperméable à tout choc émotionnel, il devait absolument éviter tout choc physique trop violent. Mais pour le métier qu'il exerçait, il n'y avait pratiquement aucun risque. Et lorsque les autres les avaient rejoint Wu Fei et lui, le bien-fondé de leur décision avait paru évident.

¤

Le « galérien » se définissait plutôt comme « sans foi ni toit ». Sally, celle qu'il avait trouvée complètement inconsciente au premier regard, respectée au second, incroyablement belle au troisième, avait joué les professeurs de vie. Un peu comme les philosophes qu'il aimait tant étudier quand il était… quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle lui avait démontré par a+b qu'en faisant du bien autour de lui, sans se laisser détruire par le passé, il allait avancer et perpétuer l'enseignement de ses ancêtres.

Vivre pour lui aussi.

¤

Ce fut difficile de faire confiance à une femme. De faire confiance tout court. Parce que Wu Fei était trop entier. Quand il faisait confiance, il ouvrait un peu plus son cœur. Il avait jusque-là préféré s'enfermer dans la solitude, parce qu'il avait tout perdu et dans une certaine mesure, c'était plus facile d'être seul. Pas de mauvaise surprise dans la solitude. Et certaines émotions étaient une perte de temps, il avait déjà assez de la colère et de la culpabilité.

Pas de mauvaise foi, juste aveuglé. Au départ il n'avait jamais eu confiance en les pilotes et les avait tenus à distance, les méprisant parfois. Il avait eu confiance en leur détermination, parce qu'une détermination n'avait ni conscience, ni cœur et ne concernait que soit. La fin justifiait les moyens, pourvu que l'objectif fut atteint, selon lui.

¤

- Arrêtes de rire, Heero, tu fais trembler le laptop.

- Je ne ris pas. J'effectue des corrections.

- Tu es constipé ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Hey ! Me tape pas !

¤

Petit à petit, certains pilotes lui étaient devenus un peu moins indifférents que d'autres. Barton et Maxwell, parce qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'effectuer des missions avec eux. Ils étaient différents – l'un était très calme et l'autre inutilement bruyant voire pénible – tout en se ressemblant sur certains points – ils pouvaient être d'une férocité presque inhumaine… et avaient tous les deux un humour assez particulier. Avec les deux il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à la surface. Ils n'avaient pas un mais plusieurs visages.

Winner… il avait toléré sa présence, sans plus. Il avait démontré qu'il n'était pas qu'un fils à papa en quête d'émancipation. Quant à Yuy, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Il avait pas aimé cette manière que tout le monde avait de compter sur lui, alors qu'à la base, chacun comptait sur soi, chacun ayant cru longtemps que son Gundam était le seul. Plus tard, Wu Fei comprit que c'était en partie parce qu'il l'enviait d'être vraiment plus fort, plus intelligent sur certains points. A la fin de l'opération météore, il avait fini par tous les respecter à défaut de les aimer.

¤

- Tout ça, ça n'amène pas les bières. Barton, ta diversion n'aura été que de courte durée. Winner ?

- Je suis un homme d'affaires, Wu Fei, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

¤

Puis il s'était retrouvé seul à nouveau, sans but et déstabilisé par le suicide de Treize – parce que c'était un suicide -, déstabilisé au point de rejoindre sa fille dans le camp ennemi. Au point d'en faire n'importe quoi. Et curieusement, ce fut celui qu'il considérait comme son rival, peut-être même comme son modèle, qui lui mit du plomb dans la tête. Puis il revit celle qu'il avait trouvé inconsciente, puis digne, puis belle et elle lui proposa de rejoindre les Preventers, c'était pour le maintien d'une vrai paix et non un leurre alors pourquoi pas ? Intervenir avant. Empêcher les conflits, non les envenimer ou les inciter, comme il l'avait fait avant, parfois sans le savoir. Et avec le temps il s'aperçut que Sally avait raison.

¤

Il avait fini sa crise d'adolescence et même s'il n'oublierait jamais, il avait fini par faire son deuil douloureux. Au point qu'après deux ans à avoir travaillé en étroite collaboration avec elle, l'ex pilote 05 avait espéré que sa collègue et amie cesserait de le voir comme son cadet de trois années. Bien sûr, il l'avait gardé pour lui, à l'époque, entre autres parce qu'elle était son supérieur hiérarchique. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de se faire éconduire. Et puis il était veuf aussi et même si c'était un mariage arrangé, être en compétition avec un souvenir, même s'il n'y avait aucune compétition, n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable

¤

- Quoi, tu veux que je te supplie ? N'as-tu aucun honneur ?

- Tu es sûr que tu as soif, toi ?

¤

Le 24.12.201, le groupe avait été invité chez Maxwell. Wu Fei s'en rappellerait toujours, ils étaient tous de « corvée de crémaillère » - comprenez vous voulez échapper à la fête du boulot et avoir la sensation de faire quelque chose d'utile ? Aidez-moi à retaper ma maison ! Ça vous fera les muscles ! Comment ça c'est une arnaque ? Je suis installé, je suis pas censé avoir tout fini hein ? Et puis vous serez nourris ! -.

¤

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, - ou voulant échapper à des obligations familiales n'est-ce pas Winner ? - les autres avaient accepté. Ce soir-là Maxwell lui avait dit, entre deux cannettes de bières que s'il se comportait un peu plus comme un homme et moi comme un ado caractériel, peut-être que sa partenaire le verrait en homme.

Wu Fei ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il s'était confié à lui. C'était ce qui était le plus dangereux. Même s'il pouvait être bruyant, on ne le voyait jamais venir. Et il savait entrer tout doucement dans un cœur même à peine ouvert. Comme une petite souris. Une petite souris qui avait compris qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, se poser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il errait avec des buts plus ou moins avouables. Et la petite souris, en guise de récompense pour les efforts fournis, lui avait offert… un fauteuil en velours bleu foncé, presque de la même couleur que son débardeur préféré. Et Wu Fei fit une chose que l'on ne lui connaissait pas : il avait secoué la tête et éclaté d'un rire chaleureux.

¤

- Okay. Vas chercher des bières.

- Et le mot magique ?

- Tu es debout.

¤

Aujourd'hui, en AC 205, Sally, même s'ils avaient gravi les échelons ensemble, même si elle était toujours son supérieur hiérarchique, même s'ils avaient toujours trois années d'écart… ne le voyait définitivement plus en cadet, mais en homme. La première fois qu'il lui avait dit « je t'aime » en lisant son rapport, elle avait cligné des yeux. Puis il l'avait embrassée et elle avait chuchoté, un peu perdu « Chang ? ». Puis il l'avait embrassé à nouveau et il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille « Wu Fei ». Depuis qu'il l'avait séduite dans son propre bureau, après avoir formé quelques nouvelles revrues, elle ne pouvait plus le voir autrement qu'en homme. Au point qu'elle dut changer de service, même si elle niait farouchement la raison.

¤

Il avait fallu trois années de plus à Wu Fei pour grandir, apprendre à bien gérer sa vie professionnelle et personnelle, ses priorités, apprendre à avoir des amis, des vrais. Apprendre à être un homme, à se comporter avec une femme. Apprendre à lui faire la cour. Apprendre à lui faire l'amour aussi, parce que savoir comment faire n'était pas tout. Il fallait les émotions aussi et savoir les communiquer. Savoir prendre et recevoir et cela n'avait pas été évident pour quelqu'un qui avait eu très peur de donner. AC 204 était un excellent cru pour lui.

¤

- J'aime quand tu me dis des mots doux, Wu…

- 'tention Tro, ça devient hot ! C'qui faut pas entendre pour se rincer le gosier…

- Hey !

- Pardon Trowa. Crève.

- Je ne peux pas, Winner, je suis déjà mort.

- Aouch… !

- Quoi Quatre ?

- Jambe ankylosée…

- Tu es puni Winner. Si tu avais marché jusqu'à la cuisine t'aurais encore de la circulation.

- C'est rien. Viens t'asseoir avec moi sur le pouf, je vais te frictionner la jambe.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, Barton, il est puni.

¤

Le dernier des dragons avait bien fait d'essayer les Preventers - pour être logé à l'œil aussi, comme lui avait dit Maxwell, parce que « mine de rien faire justice soi-même ça ne payait pas son nem ».

Et si les Preventers lui avaient assuré un « toit », après tout, ses connaissances étaient devenues ses compagnons d'arme. Puis ses compagnons, avec les années passées, étaient devenus ses collègues. Puis ses collègues, à sa grande stupéfaction, étaient devenus ses amis. Et ses amis étaient devenus sa maison, son foyer.

Sa vie.

Vraiment.

¤

Son propre appartement était devenu une résidence secondaire tellement il se sentait bien chez celui auquel il pensait en « Duo » mais qu'il n'appellerait jamais que « Maxwell ».

En attendant que, si les choses se déroulaient correctement, il fonde son propre foyer avec Sally. Cela ne faisait que dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble après tout.

Ils aimaient tous les deux prendre leur temps.

Et même s'il fondait son foyer, il aurait toujours un chez-lui chez Duo.

Et puis… travailler en buvant une bonne mousse ça ne faisait pas de mal, Maxwell avait raison.

Oui, on se sentait bien chez Duo.

Et puis…c'était définitivement plus convivial de débriefer devant une pizza que devant Une parce qu'elle ne nourrissait pas, elle.

Et au bureau ils ne pouvaient pas étancher leur soif.

¤

- ¤ jette un coup d'œil sur le rapport délaissé par la soif. Grimace ¤ Bon je ressuscite. J'ai besoin d'un verre…

- Perds pas la main surtout Wu Fei.

- Démerdez-vous bande d'ingrats, surtout toi Winner.

- C'est pas l'année du rat en horoscope chinois ? C'est ton année alors.

- Non, c'est l'année du singe, hein Barton ? Ou-ou-ou ha, ha, ha…

¤

Eclats de rire. Wu Fei avait mis la main droite sur le sommet de son crâne et s'étais mis à la gratter du bout des doigts en faisant des grimaces tout en poussant des petits cris.

Wu Fei avait appris à faire de vraies plaisanteries – et non lancer un sarcasme qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer en humour - auprès de ses amis.

¤

- Personne n'oubliera jamais ce film hein ?

- Hn. Tu avoueras que c'est assez difficile à oublier – et à faire disparaître aussi. Surtout avec Quatre qui a racheté les droits.

- Tu étais si mignon et puis… tout ce qui est à toi est à moi hein « chéri, chéri »?

- Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à un moyen de pression « mon cœur »

¤

Ils ne se donnaient strictement aucun surnom conventionnel, ne le faisant en public que pour se taquiner un peu.

Même pas vrai. En privé, en cas de bouffée d'amour, de grosse bêtise ou d'immense service ils s'appelaient « chaton » et « mon trésor »

Très original.

¤

- Que veux-tu Barton, ta prestation en homme singe était… mémorable. Quel acteur ! Quel texte !

¤

Chez Duo, on pouvait se calmer avec l'uniforme.

On pouvait ôter sa chemise et se mettre en vieux débardeur vert devenu moulant avec la croissance,

déboutonner sa chemise et laisser un léger duvet blond se faire caresser par la clim,

détacher ses cheveux et les nouer en queue de cheval haute, parce que bas c'est chiant contre le canapé.

Ou se mettre torse nu sur un pouf idiot.

Ou desserrer sa cravate et chausser ses lunettes dans un fauteuil de velours bleu foncé.

On pouvait aussi se mettre en chaussettes – ou se laver les pieds si les chaussettes étaient dynamitées, comme Duo disait, comme il avait dit à Trowa, surtout, avant qu'il ne prenne place sur son pouf.

Et puis, la moquette jaune poussin sous les pieds, c'était agréable. C'était un petit soleil que l'on devait shampooiner deux à trois fois par semaine, sinon c'était un soleil sale.

Trowa en avait profité pour se doucher, parce qu'elles étaient bien spacieuses les douches de Duo. Et il n'avait pas remis sa chemise. Ses chaussettes non plus. Tout le monde lui avait dit merci.

¤

- Roh cesse de te moquer Wu Fei et vas chercher nos bières, tiens, tu t'enracines. Ou je dirais à Sally que tu bois de la bière pendant le service.

- Tu peux y aller, Winner, elle fait pareil avec Noin et Une.

- Nardin'.

¤

Chez Duo on pouvait se calmer sur l'uniforme, même Wu Fei ça l'arrangeait et pourtant au début il était le premier à rechigner. Parce que ce n'était « ni sérieux, ni digne ». Et Duo avait répondu à l'époque qu'à « 20 ans et des poussières, ce n'était pas sérieux d'être sérieux. Et qu'être gai ne signifiait pas bâcler son job, quel qu'il soit ».

Trowa avait beaucoup ri le jour où il avait dit ça et Heero l'avait regardé bizarrement.

Duo avait fait un clin d'œil au géant aux yeux verts, même s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de le faire rire.

Trowa avait un humour particulier, oui. Il était le genre calembours, jeux de mots. Jeux de mains, aussi. « Vilain Trowa, tes pensées se voient sur tes tétons, là », pensait Duo qui le regardait à ce moment-là.

Mais en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil sur son rapport, il s'aperçut qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Et un début de migraine à guérir notamment.

¤

- J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi foireux de ma vie et j'en ai vu des trucs à deux balles.

- D'où la bière, Maxwell, d'où la bière, d'ailleurs, à la votre.

- Chacal, t'aurais pu nous en ramener.

- Lève tes fesses Barton, j'ai pas 36 mains.

- Je peux pas, te dis, chuis sur le pouf. En plus Quatre est là donc c'est encore plus compromis.

¤

Oui Trowa pouvait être vilain et Heero, qui observait à présent ses pensées coquines, le connaissait très, très bien. Ils avaient vécu ensemble un petit moment. A l'époque où il se cherchait encore, où il vivait à l'hôtel, sans domicile fixe.

Pas besoin de se fixer, pas envie.

Il avait retrouvé son camarade en lui servant une bière dans un petit bar, et comme Heero n'avait pas de chez lui, il avait proposé de le loger en attendant. C'était en AC 200.

¤

- Carrément.

- Mes fesses coincées, ouais, ô séduisante image, hein Wu Fei ?

- Coincées, coincées… dis tout de suite que tu me trouves lourd ?

- T'es pas un poids plume mon cœur et tant mieux le lit est plus chaud…

- T'en perds pas une, Tro.

- Hn. Depuis quand il en perd une ?

¤

Heero, après le putsch raté – et un long séjour à l'hôpital -, n'avait, contrairement à une légende urbaine, jamais été officiellement garde du corps de Réléna.

Il l'avait déjà surveillée de loin, oui, vêtu en garde du corps aussi, avec toute la panoplie smoking/lunettes de soleil/Beretta/oreillettes. Pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle, si personne n'essayait d'attenter à sa vie ou à la paix. Mais officiellement, il n'avait aucune fiche de paye prouvant qu'il avait fourni une quelconque prestation à la princesse de Sanks.

Sinon il aurait été riche et Heero Yuy n'avait que faire de l'argent. Par contre Réléna aurait refusé qu'il l'aide sans le payer.

¤

- Ces bleus sont tellement bleus que j'en pleurerai.

- De rire Heero ?

- Hn.

- Cte pitié… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais me rechercher une bière, je peux plus là. Je laisse les dossiers.

¤

Quand Heero avait vu que Réléna n'avait pas besoin de lui en particulier, il était parti chercher son but aussi. Avant de terminer barman il avait été chauffeur-livreur, maître-nageur, laveur de carreaux, maçon, éboueur, mais certainement pas garde du corps, il en avait eu un peu marre, il saturait de la violence, même si c'était de la protection.

Il avait un peu touché à l'informatique mais n'ayant pas les diplômes requis et n'ayant pas envie de se prendre la tête à falsifier, il avait fait autre chose. Oui depuis que le monde était en paix, certaines choses devenaient subtilement « prise de tête ».

¤

- Pense aux potes Hee-chouchou.

- J'ai deux mains, Du-rapiat.

- Donc une bière pour moi, 'ro, t'as l'habitude héhé.

- Lève tes fesses, Duo, t'es pas sur le pouf.

- Hee-chacal.

¤

Certaines choses avaient commencé à lui plaire ou à ne pas lui plaire. Ou à trop lui plaire. Beaucoup trop. Il apprenait à penser à lui avant de penser aux autres, à vivre pour lui, à vivre tout court.

Il se sentirait toujours coupable, de ses propres actions et même de certains autres, mais il en apprenait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Et n'étant pas un hypocrite, il avait eu vite fait de se rendre compte qu'il était en vie et qu'il en avait envie, finalement.

Et quitte à faire quelque chose, autant faire quelque chose d'utile ? Et à en voir ce que faisait les Preventers, ce n'était pas forcément violent ? Ils empêchaient les choses de se dérouler ? Il fallait prévenir les risques, tout dépendait quel poste on occupait. Et ça c'était moins…définitif. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant ? Il pouvait apprendre aussi. Et ce qu'il avait appris, il pouvait le transmettre.

¤

- Ah, ça fait du bien.

- Z'en avez mis du temps pour ramener des bières.

- Deux minutes, Winner.

- Ça prend trente secondes, Heero, c'est pas un manoir, c'est une petite maison.

- Trente secondes ? Pauvre de toi… et puis on en a ramené pour vous aussi tu devrais être content.

- Duo, Duo, Duo, Trowa Barton ne fait rien en trente secondes, fais-moi confiance. Même se peigner, même si on a l'impression. Et merci au fait.

- Je te crois sur parole, Quatre… de toutes façons tu me laisserais pas vérifier, hein ? Et de rien, de rien, la bière ça nourrit son homme, y a des céréales et tout et tout.

- Tu-tut, on regarde mais on ne touche pas, sinon je mords.

- Roh c'est-y pas dommage, blondie chéri… hey ! Je me serais passé de la cannette vide dans le dos.

¤

Eclat de rire encore, décidément ils ne faisaient que ça.

¤

- Le frigo a encore mis 3000 ans à s'ouvrir. Il a encore fallu le frapper pour qu'il s'ouvre, je ne compte plus les marques de poings sur la porte.

- Faudrait penser à le changer, Duo.

- Ouais, un jour.

- Mais il a quoi de particulier ce frigo ?

- Tu me l'as offert. _Une pointe de colère…_

¤

Et en quelques années, l'option Preventers était passée de « rébarbative » à « attirante ». C'était la différence entre être saturé de tout et en accord avec soi-même même si on n'était pas forcément en paix. C'était ce que lui avait dit Duo entre deux coups de peinture, pendant sa crémaillère et il n'avait pas tort, il s'était dit. Heero s'était senti de plus en plus à l'aise avec les autres au fil du temps, mais même en ayant vu Duo le moins, puisqu'il était arrivé le dernier, c'était avec lui qu'il s'était senti le mieux. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de différent à l'idée que Duo puisse rejoindre les Preventers. Il décida d'analyser plus tard.

¤

L'Américain, ce 24 décembre 201, l'avait vu « différent », moins « torturé », « pas encore serein, mais presque », avait-il dit, sans y être invité, mais sans être importun. Et parler de la vie de Heero sans se sentir intrus, n'était pas donné au premier venu. Duo lui avait alors demandé s'il était vraiment bien au bar, s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir plus. S'il avait envie d'un plus

S'il n'avait pas pensé à rejoindre les Preventers puisque 4/5 pilotes en faisaient parti et qu'apparemment ça leur allait pas mal. Et même plutôt bien. Et il lui avait offert en passant, un petit canapé.

Non, pas à manger, non. Un clic-clac noir où il pouvait se poser s'il le voulait, en attendant de trouver autre chose. Surtout que Quatre venait de plus en plus souvent chez Trowa et que même s'il ne les dérangeait pas, lui, s'était senti un peu gêné.

¤

Ça avait pris cinq ans à Heero Yuy pour sortir d'une identité donnée, pour être quelqu'un de vrai. Pour être quelqu'un qui vivait pour lui. Le 31.12.201 son contrat avec le bar se terminait. 02.01.202 il était devenu Preventer et il avait vécu une renaissance. Le 22 juin 202 il s'installait chez Duo. Il était juste lui, juste humain, ni super, ni héros. Juste Heero. Et ça faisait un bien fou mine de rien. Il avait revu Réléna et ça lui avait fait un bien fou aussi, parce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il avait appris avec la distance qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Et qu'il en appréciait d'autres aussi.

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses, notamment à squatter un canapé chez un célibataire plutôt qu'une chambre chez un couple.

Moins de bruits suspects.

Et puis Duo n'avait pas été le seul à voir les gens différemment.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on pouvait le voir différemment lui aussi. C'est ça quand on a une propension à ne penser qu'aux autres.

¤

- Non mais sans déconner, elle pue cette mission, sérieux, je me vrille les yeux, là, j'en ai marre de lire.

- Mais non, Duo, c'est une illusion.

- J'ai rien dit. Dis, Tro, t'as lavé tes chaussettes ou tu les a mises dans la corbeille ?

- Je les ai lavées, c'est la mission qui pue, Duo.

¤

C'était bien chez Duo. On pouvait rire un peu tout en travaillant sur un cas épineux, boire un coup et effectuer des recherches sur un ordinateur portable, posé sur la table du salon, enfin sur un gros rectangle gris en Gundam recyclé par lui quelques années auparavant, quand il était employé dans une des usines de Howard.

En AC 199 il en avait eu clairement marre d'avoir le nez dans le métal, alors il avait été voir ailleurs.

Il avait sillonné la Terre à bord de son camion, et de petits boulots en petits boulots il avait atterri par hasard chez les Preventers – et vraiment par hasard, il était mécanicien dans un garage près de la base. Un peu le même parcours que Heero, à peu de choses près.

¤

- Trowa j'ai la migraine…

- J'ai la solution, Quatre…

- Non, non, pas ici ! Faîtes ça ailleurs !

- Je pensais à un massage, Duo.

- Même, Tro, je me méfie. Ce pouf est ensorcelé, je vous dis !

- Tout comme le canapé, Duo ?

- Euh. Heero ?

- Hn Duo ?

- Continue les rapports s'il te plaît ?

- Seulement si on les fait ensemble, Duo…

* * *

Quatre pour son premier jour en tant que consultant/instructeur Preventer avait lamentablement crevé à quelques mètres de son lieu de travail et était en train de pousser sa voiture tout seul jusqu'au garage le plus proche et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était aussi dur

Il avait juste oublié de desserrer le frein à main.

Il avait fallu des trésors de persuasion de Dorothy Catalonia pour lui faire admettre que le terrain lui manquait et qu'être du côté militaire n'avait rien à voir avec le côté terroriste. La stratégie ne l'avait pas empêché de crever bêtement. Oui bêtement, quand on sait qu'un de ses pneus est mort, on le change. Et quand on sait qu'on a un pneu mort on vérifie qu'on en ait un de rechange, surtout si c'était pas sa voiture.

¤

- Il va falloir qu'ils réécrivent leur rapport. C'est incompréhensible.

- Yuy, ce serait infiniment plus rapide de le faire nous-même.

- Wu Fei, ici nous agissons en qualité de formateurs. Si on le fait à leur place, ça ne sert à rien.

- Mais ça irait plus vite, Fei, moi aussi je suis tenté. Mission Spéciale : former les nouvelles recrues, grand cru AC 205. J'aurais dû me méfier du sourire de Une. Ah ça oui, c'est un grand cru.

- Hn. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, c'est d'un pathétique.

¤

Heureusement que Duo était là. Son patron de l'époque lui avait dit qu'un blond avait des problèmes de voiture et ça l'avait fait sourire, un peu trop même. En arrivant devant le dit blond, il avait desserré le frein à main et changé la roue crevée. En voyant ce bel homme en uniforme, grand, blond, aux cheveux courts, ses lunettes noires rectangulaire, à la voix grave mais douce, à aucun moment Duo n'avait pensé à Quatre, ses bonnes joues et son côté un chtouille poupoune.

Il avait fallu qu'il lui montre sa carte de Preventers – et quand ça n'avait pas marché il avait retiré ses lunettes – pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Et Duo avait eu chaud au cœur, quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis un sacré bout de temps. Jusqu'à présent il ne ressentait que la lassitude et là il avait un vrai sourire, malgré les souvenirs le plus clair du temps désagréable qu'il avait de son passé de pilote.

¤

- Je me vois mal leur mettre un zéro. Certains sont très bons en exercices pratiques, mais dès qu'on rentre dans les écrits ça devient grotesque.

- Quatre, t'es dur, tu sais, t'es pas censé être le plus mignon ?

- Ah oui, Duo ? Je suis un homme d'affaire et un homme d'affaire c'est pas mignon, c'est fourbe. « Je suis allé en mission », même en novice tu commencerais ton rapport comme ça, toi ?

- Bah faut bien commencer un jour, ils sont bleus… et quelque part je suis content qu'ils foirent un peu, j'aurais pas aimé qu'ils sachent faire ce genre de choses trop vite… j'ai écrit mon premier rapport à neuf ans, je suis content qu'à 18 ils se plantent.

¤

En retrouvant Quatre, Duo avait eu l'impression de retrouver une partie de ce qu'il lui manquait, ce qui l'avait fait partir de chez lui, L2 et quitter ses amis, sa famille quelque part. Quatre lui avait proposé de passer le concours d'entrée de base chez les Preventers, voir s'il serait accepté, pour avoir l'occasion de se revoir. Il n'avait pas voulu au début, puis il s'était dit pourquoi pas. Il lui avait aussi donné un fauteuil bleu turquoise, le plus beau, soit dit en passant.

Lorsqu'il réussit le concours et qu'il vit les autres là, presque tous au complet, il se dit qu'il ne se sentirait pas tout seul, même s'il n'était pas dans le même service. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de leur parler comme s'ils se connaissaient vraiment, aucune intention de trop en faire.

Il avait juste voulu leur parler un peu, pour voir, et si ça n'avait pas été concluant, ça n'aurait pas été la fin du monde.

¤

- Tout ça c'est bien gentil mais ça ne change pas qu'on se coltine des tâchons et que l'ampleur de la tâche fait peur. La copie que je lis, elle vaut 2 et demie.

- Comme tu es généreux Heero…

- Allez, 3 pour l'encre, Trowa. Parce que là c'est du foutage de gueule. « Mon collègue et moi, on a rattrapé le méchant dans sa base secrète », c'est grandiose.

- Il va falloir réorganiser les cours entre nous, certains auront besoin de perfectionnement, d'autres seront recalés.

- D'autres ? Ils ont tous entre 2 et 5 sur 20… il manque la dernière copie de Maxwell ? On ne peut pas recaler tout le monde Yuy, on serait en sous effectif, on doit travailler avec eux après, n'oublie pas.

- 1.62, les gars. C'est une copie blanche très travaillée, avec une marge en bleu et un beau prénom.

- Non, il va falloir donner des cours en plus et leur mettre la pression sinon on y est encore dans deux ans.

- On n'a pas deux ans Quatre, on a 50 heures. On pourra pousser à 70 au grand maximum. Plus ? Une va nous jeter en l'air et c'est elle qui paye. Pourquoi elle l'a pas confié à son ex lieutenant ? Elle le détestait !

¤

Il essaya alors de renouer progressivement avec ses camarades et contre toute attente, malgré des débuts un peu hasardeux, ils étaient devenus amis, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été avant, n'avaient pas été prêt à ça, à l'époque.

Quoi que lui-même eut pu en dire. Certaines choses étaient plus faciles quand on était plus âgé, quand on se comprenait plus. L'expérience étant concluante, il avait pris son petit balluchon et décidé de le transformer en maison. Il avait fini de se chercher, finalement.

Il s'était également rendu compte que sa « maison » c'était eux. Il avait été heureux en les retrouvant, ne se voyait plus les perdre de vue et quelque part, il avait voulu les garder, garder un petit peu d'eux.

Alors il avait voulu les mettre dans une petite bicoque de pierre qui ne payait pas de mine au début et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait adorée. Une maison de campagne à taille très humaine, avec trois chambres.

Mettre un peu plus de vie dans sa maison.

¤

- Tiens, parlant de lui, vous avez reçu vos invitations ? Zechs et Noin se marient le 9 juin. Le sixième mois de l'année, le neuvième jour, si c'est pas narcissique.

- Oui on l'a reçu. Suis sûr que c'est une idée de Zechs, Heero.

- Sûr, Barton, ce type est un mégalomane. Mais bon Noin en a eu assez d'attendre qu'il se décide, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent.

- Tu l'as dit, Fei. A force de le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, Lu a fini par lui faire voir qu'elle valait mieux que lui alors autant l'épouser elle.

- Il faut reconnaître qu'il a des atouts non négligeables… pourvu que l'on aime la blondeur. Et les hommes aussi.

¤

Alors il avait décidé de sortir ses meubles du camion.

Oui, il n'avait pas de domicile fixe mais il avait des meubles.

Duo marchait aux coups de cœur.

Au cours de ses différents voyages, il avait emporté des souvenirs, à chaque nouveau départ.

Un peu de terre, un peu de fer, un crayon, un pinceau, des verres dont un cassé, une épingle à nourrice. Un bouton.

Un pouf orange.

Un canapé noir.

Un fauteuil bleu foncé.

Un autre bleu turquoise.

Un rouleau de moquette jaune.

Un pot de peinture verte.

Et il avait mis le tout dans le gros camion dans lequel il vivait.

Duo était un petit escargot.

Un petit escargot qui prenait avec lui des souvenirs de souvenirs.

Et qui les offrait sans y penser, qui les offrait comme on offrait des parties de soi aux gens que l'on aime.

On leur offre de l'amour, du temps, une épaule, un toit.

On offre un bout de sa maison et par le petit bout on offre le tout.

La maison devient métonymie du cœur qui l'offre.

Et la maison devient déclaration d'amitié, pour qui veut bien le comprendre.

Et un petit escargot, soulagé, se transforme en papillon libre de vivre sa vie.

C'est mignon tout ça mais quand les pilotes avaient aidé à retaper la maison, ils n'avaient pensé que « aie » et « tu te fous de nous »

¤

- Tout le monde n'est pas le genre blond, Quatre, laisse-en un peu aux autres tu veux bien ?

- Duo tu peux parler ô Apollon, élu cheveux de l'année par vote à main levée des agents tout sexe confondu, dont les résultats ont été griffonnés sur le carrelage des toilettes du 4ème étage.

- Ah oui ?

- Heero me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien !

¤

On en apprenait beaucoup de choses avec Duo, quand il le voulait bien et même quand il ne le voulait pas. On pouvait apprendre de lui même quand il ne faisait rien. Il suffisait de le regarder parfois, ou de regarder sa maison fourre-tout, son salon bric-à-brac, bric à souvenirs, ses murs lavables vert, comme l'espoir, il avait dit.

Il avait surtout dit que c'était les derniers pots de peintures et pas moyen que ce soit pas lavable, trop chiant à entretenir.

Mais un 24 décembre AC 203, un an et demi après avoir temporairement emménagé chez Duo, Heero s'était mis à regarder le coin où il dormait autrement.

Comme quand on tombait amoureux parfois, comme on retombait amoureux aussi. Comme on redécouvrait une personne d'un seul coup, comme on plissait les yeux sous un rayon de soleil.

Comme une paire de lunettes alors que la fleur des champs était sous les yeux.

¤

- Pour en revenir à casque d'or, il peut être tolérable quand il veut. Et passablement intelligent aussi, quand il ne se trompe pas de camp…

- C'est toi qui parles Wu Fei ?

- Oh écrase, « Tim »

- ….

- Quatre, arrête de rire, soutiens-moi !

- Peux pas !

¤

Heero dormait sur le canapé parce que Duo le lui avait offert. C'était à lui et il était confortable. C'était le premier cadeau qu'on lui ait offert. Curieusement il n'avait pas trouvé bizarre que Duo leur offre des cadeaux excentriques, des cadeaux qui ne sortaient pas de chez lui mais qui étaient pour eux.

Après tout même si c'était bizarre, cela faisait partie du personnage.

Mais à force de vivre avec lui, Heero s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas vraiment étrange, juste pas banal, comme n'importe quel être humain, avec ses particularités, ses qualités, ses défauts, ses sourires, sa manie de cacher quand les choses n'allaient pas, des choses qu'il avait appris à ne pas aimer, parce qu'on aime pas qu'une personne qu'on aime n'aille pas bien. Après tout il était son ami.

Certains se réveillent amoureux, Heero s'était réveillé courbaturé.

Il avait contracté une grippe, était obligé de rester chez eux couché, au bouillon de poule et aux médicaments de chevaux.

Il s'était réveillé pour se rafraîchir et faire pipi.

Il s'était regardé dans le miroir : avec ses yeux injectés de sang et son bas de pyjama gris un peu troué tellement il était vieux.

Il faisait jour alors il avait décidé de remonter les stores.

Et là il regarda le salon où il dormait, où il préférait dormir parce que le canapé était à lui, tout bêtement.

Au fur et à mesure que le store blanc se levait, que le soleil éblouissait la neige au sol et sur les rebords de fenêtre, Heero put redécouvrir le salon dans lequel il se trouvait.

¤

Du vert aux murs, lavable oui, bien sûr.

Du noir au canapé, cela, il avait l'habitude.

Du jaune en moquette, un peu moins. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Une Déclaration d'amour ? On ne lui en avait jamais faîte de comme ça.

Même si la maison appartenait à tout le monde, Heero avait vu que c'était bien lui qui prenait le plus de place dans la maison et donc, de manière différente, dans le cœur de Duo.

Et le plus beau était qu'il était persuadé que Duo avait fait cela inconsciemment.

Heero n'était pas un expert en logique humaine, loin de là, mais il avait appris à connaître Duo et à comprendre son mode de fonctionnement.

Et lui aussi avait fini par se comprendre. S'il avait eu une maison à lui, Duo aurait pris énormément de place, il avait pensé à l'époque. Beaucoup, beaucoup même.

Et le fait qu'il soit gentil et attirant n'a pas du tout penché dans la balance, pensez-vous.

¤

- Intelligent, Fei ? J'attends encore de voir, moi un type qui veut détruire la terre parce que bouh on lui aurait menti à l'insu de son plein gré, je fais pas trop confiance. On est tous pas nets mais pas à ce point non plus.

- …

- Le prend pas pour toi, Quatre : toi au moins tu avais une excuse, t'étais sous influence. Mais lui il a fait quoi, inhaler son casque ?

- Ce que nos élèves ont inhalé cette année ? Tu crois que c'est contagieux ?

- Vu le festival de notes catastrophiques, Barton, il y a toutes les chances que ce le soit.

¤

Alors pour le noël AC 203 de Duo, Heero avait décidé de lui offrir un cadeau utile et symbolique.

Un cadeau qui le représente lui, un peu vieux, assez difficile à ouvrir bien que non cadenassé, mais une fois ouvert, peu donner beaucoup de fraîcheur, de la glace même.

Mais un cadeau qui pouvait être dégivré par le propriétaire, car seul lui pouvait faire fondre la glace comme il le voulait, car seul le propriétaire n'abandonnait pas l'espoir d'ouvrir ce… frigo.

Duo, en rentrant, avait trouvé Heero complètement endormi et les autres n'étaient pas venu pour le laisser se reposer. Pas de cadeau puisqu'ils ne fêtaient pas Noël, il n'y avait eu de cadeau ce jour-là uniquement parce qu'ils l'avaient aidé à retaper la maison. Et parce qu'un cadeau, pour être exceptionnel ne devait se faire qu'une fois pour Duo, sinon ça devenait une habitude.

Par contre le 31 décembre 203, ils étaient tous venus puisque Heero était guéri.

Et quelques minutes avant de passer à la nouvelle année, Heero avait emmené Duo dans la cuisine, prétextant qu'il avait soif.

Duo lui avait dit d'aller se servir mais Heero lui avait dit qu'il allait chercher à boire pour tout le monde et qu'il avait besoin de mains.

Duo l'avait suivi et en entrant dans une pièce dont il s'était aperçu qu'on l'en avait subtilement éloigné tout au long de la journée, il vit un frigidaire. Un grand.

Et Duo en avait un tout petit avant, que Heero avait placé dans un coin, pour ne pas empiéter sur son territoire.

¤

Duo avait haussé un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire… et d'aller ouvrir le frigidaire pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Le frigidaire était un vieux modèle.

Et la porte était lourde voire coincée.

Il dut s'y prendre à une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

A persévérer.

Il avait ri et ri beaucoup et dans le frigidaire il n'y avait rien.

Rien du tout.

Et Duo avait ri encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte du congélateur.

Et dans le congélateur il y avait quelque chose.

Un glaçon.

Et en ne voyant qu'un seul glaçon dans un bac qui aurait pu en contenir douze, il se prit à réfléchir.

¤

- Pauvre Noin elle a été décérébrée, c'est une chic fille.

- Duo ! Zechs est un peu… perturbé mais quand même !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es solidaire de sa blondeur, Quatre.

- Je ne répondrais même pas à ça.

¤

Duo avait la tête qui tournait et s'était demandé si Heero et lui pouvaient parler le même langage ?

Puis il s'était dit que non jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche de lui par derrière,

Qu'il décoince le glaçon de son bac pour le glisser dans la paume ouverte de Duo.

Duo eut un petit sursaut, peut-être la glace, peut-être Heero qui lui murmurait :

- Il fond, Duo.

Comme en un silencieux « ça c'est toi, ça c'est moi »

Heero avait posé le bac sur la table de la cuisine, toujours dos à Duo, lui-même toujours entre ses bras.

Puis, voyant que Duo observait le glaçon fondre dans sa main, il posa sa main droite sous celle de Duo qui tenait le glaçon.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Duo écarta un peu plus les doigts, de sorte qu'ils s'entrelacent à l'envers à ceux de Heero.

Puis Heero, ayant compris le geste, referma ses doigts entre ceux de Duo, alors que Duo refermait leurs deux mains sur le glaçon fondu.

Aussi simple que ça d'être ensemble.

Surtout quand on l'a été dès le départ sans le savoir.

Et cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils seraient tous casés et heureux ?

Malgré les aléas de la vie… et les nouvelles recrues effrayantes ?

¤

- Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. En allemand, Zechs ça veut dire « 6 » et Noin ça veut dire « 9 » sauf que ça s'écrit pas comme ça.

- Je comprends pas le rapport, Trowa…

- Tu ne comprends pas le _rapport_, Quatre ? Roh…

¤

Duo aimait bien faire les gros yeux et taquiner.

Heero aimait bien lui mettre une petite tape derrière la tête.

Wu Fei aimait bien secouer la tête et cacher un petit sourire derrière sa main.

Trowa aimait bien Quatre.

¤

- Quatre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un 69 depuis le temps ? Je fais un bien piètre amant…

¤

Eclat de rire général.

Haussement de sourcil de Quatre.

Ils avaient bien changé nos pilotes…

¤

- Je n'ai pas l'esprit mal tourné, moi. Je ne cherche pas dans le prénom de futurs mariés des sous-entendus polissons.

- Tu ne m'as pas trouvé mal tourné hier mon ange et il n'y avait rien de mal à être polisson. Sinon nous ne serions pas mariés.

- Pervers ! Un an que je supporte !

- Ce n'est rien, c'est le mariage.

¤

Et pourtant ils étaient resté les mêmes…

Duo rejette la tête en arrière et éclate de rire.

Sa tête touche une épaule douce.

¤

- Si c'est le mariage qui rend comme ça alors non, non, non, jamais ! Jamais je me marierais !

¤

Son oreille est touchée par une voix.

Un chuchotement.

¤

- Il faudra y penser, Duo…

- Hein ?

- Il faudra y penser, si ça marche entre nous…

¤

Une tête qui se relève et qui se tourne vers une autre.

Un regard bleu doux.

Un violet doux aussi, qui comprend pourquoi il fallait changer de frigo. Passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

Oui mais l'ancien petit escargot, il l'aimait son frigo, alors il en aurait un deuxième.

Un baiser qui ne dit rien, qui dit tout.

Des lèvres entrouvertes et deux cœurs qui palpitent.

Des souffles qui se mêlent et des rougeurs suspectes.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls et en même temps ils étaient seuls au monde.

Seuls avec leurs amis, quoi de mieux.

Un petit sifflement.

Un pouf qui se renverse.

Cinq éclats de rire.

Cinq éclats de vie.

¤

C'est complètement désaccordé mais harmonieux.

C'est chaotique et complètement organisé.

C'est un kaléidoscope de personnalités.

C'est une petite maison.

C'est une famille.

C'est beau d'être ensemble.

On est vraiment bien chez Duo, surtout quand on est chez soi.

Et dans un avenir prochain, ils achèteront tous ensemble la maison.

_Le petit escargot s'est transformé en papillon… et le petit soldat s'est changé en homme…_

¤

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala !

J'espère que ça te plaira petit padawan, na vous aussi !

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ grève ¤


End file.
